1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture displaying method, a picture displaying program, and an editing apparatus that display mapping of a material to be displayed on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, non-linear editing applications that operate on personal computers have been widely used. The application can edit materials on the basis of a graphical user interface (GUI). When a picture is edited, mapping of materials such as a moving picture, a sound, a still picture, and a subtitle (these materials are hereinafter referred to as clips) are laid out on the same screen, arranged in time series, and their order is defined. As a result, a final work (hereinafter referred to as a complete package) is created (see the following patent document).
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram showing a segment 103 that is mapping of a whole clip. FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram showing a GUI screen for nonlinear editing of the related art. As shown in FIG. 1B, a plurality of tracks 101 that extend on time axis (the horizontal direction in FIG. 1B) appear on the GUI screen. A track 101 has a segment 102. As shown in FIG. 1A, the length of the segment 102 corresponds to the length of a used portion of the whole clip, namely the duration. When segments 102 are arranged in time series and the order thereof is defined, a complete package is created.
Clips of a moving picture, a sound, and so forth that compose a complete package have a time concept. Thus, when the user decides clips contained in a complete package, he or she needs to visually check which parts of which clips have been used.
However, in the related art, the operation the user visually checks clips contained in a complete package overburdens him or her. Although the length (namely, the duration) of a whole clip is displayed with the length of a segment, however, a used portion thereof is not displayed. This is because the user is incapable of intuitionally knowing whether a clip has been used from the beginning to a portion immediately preceded by the end or whether a clip has been used from the middle to the end.
To solve this problem, a method of displaying time information of segments on the GUI screen with characters has been proposed. For example, in FIG. 2, time of the beginning of a clip is 00:00:00:00 and time of a segment of the clip is “00:00:03:12->00:00:05:21”.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 11-66815